Together
by greasedbravado
Summary: One shot between Damian McGinty and Lindsay Pearce. First time writing a fanfic, don't hate, open to criticism and advice.


Damian stood in line to receive his boarding pass for his flight back to Ireland. He flashed the lady at the counter his signature smile and didn't notice the blush that appeared on the lady's face as he turned away and walked off. His contract with Glee didn't get renewed and he had no reason to stay in LA. Ireland awaited and Damian could hardly wait.

Damian slowly made his way to the departure hall. As he walked he noticed a food court that offered sushi. Damian stopped and walked towards the counter. After ordering a plate of sushi, he sat down and dug in.

Waves of mixed feelings washed over him as he enjoyed his meal. Like waves lapping against the shore, Damian was tossed back and forth between his feelings. He felt joy that he was finally going to be able to go back home to Ireland, he felt disappointment that he didn't get a new contract; he felt shame and resentment because the people of Glee apparently didn't think he was good enough for the show. Damian was easily one of the best singers on the show, granted not the best dancer but he was still decent and he had a steady fan base. How did they not want him?

Pushing away all those bitter thoughts, Damian tried to focus on his meal which only brought back more memories. Despite all the feelings that he was feeling, one remained.

Heartache.

Damian only felt sadness, because he was leaving a certain blue eyed angel behind.

She had introduced him to sushi, seeing that she herself loved the food. Damian remembered that day fondly. They had just finished watching one of her most favorite Broadway musicals and she had dragged him into the Japanese restaurant despite all his protesting.

She had laughed that melodious laugh of hers when he had struggled with his plate of raw Salmon. Her laughter had always warmed his heart and made him feel so much better. Her laughter put all his woes and heartaches in the world away and only left him with warm feelings that he could only feel with her. And now he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore.

Damian sighed and cleaned up his mess and proceeded towards the departure hall. As Damian walked down the corridor, he noticed couples and lovers everywhere. From teenagers holding hands, to young adults cuddling in the corner, and to old married couples who were talking yet seemed so loving and caring.

Damian took in a breath. Why did it feel like Aphrodite was trying to make his life even tougher? Damiea felt the bitterness and envy bubble up in his heart. Pushing it aside again he continued walking. He had thought that they would have been together forever. He had fallen in love with her on the Glee Project; she had a boyfriend at the time so he had backed off and waited patiently. Shortly after the Glee Project; they had broken up and for the next 3 months they had gone back and forth, each showing signs of interests but neither brave enough to make a move.

Damian had eventually confessed to her and shortly after that, they began dating. For a good year, they had dated. They had gone through all the happy times, the sad and stressful times. He had held her whenever she cried, and tried to cheer her up, refusing to see her beautiful pale blue eyes in such a state, he had been in the front row whenever she performed at a musical and was always the first person there and last to leave, after sneaking past security to get backstage where he would congratulate her profusely. He had met her parents and she had met his. They lived together too during the whole time they were together.

Damian sighed again. He knew that sooner or later, their paradise had to end. That all the happiness and joy had to end sooner or later. She had big dreams and when she got the call to New York for the big Broadway part, well who was Damian to ruin her dreams. He let her go and decided to go back.

He had reached the departure hall. He took out his pass and approached the counter. Just when it reached his turn, he was about to hand over his pass when he heard a familiar voice calling his nickname. Wait. His nickname in their relationship.

"Hey Irish!" the familiar voice called out.

Damian spun around and felt his breath leave his lungs. His face must have been a mix of shock and disbelief. She was right in front of him.

There she was, in all her goodness and sexiness, the girl he loved, in the flesh right before him. Lindsay Pearce stood there, her hands on her hips. There were the beautiful pale blue eyes he loved so much, the eyes that he just lost himself into every time he looked into them. The delicious plump lips he had kissed time and time again, the ever familiar trademark sexy Lindsay Pearce smirk that oozed pure sexiness.

Shaking off the shock Damian managed to splutter out, "Linds?" his disbelief and shock clear in his voice.

"Better close that mouth before a fly flies in," said Lindsay gesturing to his open mouth.

"Gosh that sexy drawl of hers and her attitude," thought Damian as warm feelings pushed the dark ones away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damian getting over his shock.

Lindsay shrugged, "New York can wait, I'm more concerned about someone else."

"But, but what about your dreams? To play Eva on Broadway?"

"Those can wait. You could say that I've gotten my priorities straightened out."

"Then what are you doing here," the sentence stopping as realization hit Damian.

She was in the departure hall, which means she had to get a ticket, she was dragging a rollerbag with one hand and finally noticed the Broadway pass in her other hand.

Damian looked at her and saw the smirk he loved so much back on her face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Got room for one more?" asked Lindsay her voice soft and shy but still dripping with sexiness that only Lindsay Pearce could do.

Damian was tempted to take her along with him but, no. He couldn't let her miss out on her dreams. He refused to do that to her. He loved her too much.

"Look Linds, I… I can't let you do this." Said Damian. The smirk on Lindsay's face slowly started to disappear and was replaced with one of hurt and rejection.

The look on her face only made Damian want to run to her and hold her in his arms but he couldn't do that. He needed to hold his ground.

"I won't let you do this… I won't let you throw away the dream that you've worked so hard to achieve. I don't want to make you give up your dreams." Damian said his voice firm refusing to show the sadness and longing that he felt inside.

The look of sadness and rejection on her face was suddenly replaced with annoyance and she poked his chest.

"Look Damian, don't say that you're making me do anything because you're not. I am doing this on free will and because I want too. I need you in my life and I know you want me in yours to." Ranted Lindsay her voice and face clear with annoyance.

"When I was in New York, I felt so alone and I realized that my dream didn't mean anything because without you in it. It wasn't worth it. I love you alright Damian McGinty?" said Lindsay, her face full of emotions, her eyes pleading with Damian.

Damian felt his heart beat harder when he fully took in everything she said. He looked into her blue eyes and he knew his answer.

Damian pulled her into a hug and held her. Her head rested on the crook of his neck like as if it was made just for her head to rest on it. Her scent of vanilla and cinnamon entered his nose and he took in the addictive scent. Damian looked back into her eyes and gently placed a kiss in her plump lips. After pulling apart he took her hand and led her to the departure gate.


End file.
